The Secret Power of Hans (English)
by EvaSnowQueen
Summary: Hans come back to Arendelle to repaor his errors,but The Duke of Weselton Hans asks to kill Elsa but he doesn't accept , he has feelings for her so he gives a tea to take away her powers. After several weeks Elsa was kidnapped in Weselton and sees that her mother is alive and tries to help her. Elsa along with Anna and Olaf are prepared against a battle Weselton. Pairing (HELSA)


**Hello my readers ...**

**Here I bring a FanFic Elsa X Hans or as you say them ( Helsa / Hasla / Iceburns / Hansel { a } saw her Facebook page ) .. hope you like it .. by the way, is like climbing shhhhhhhh chapters of my phone. .. Is a secret to be discovered ... well they will leave the first chapter of FanFic .. another thing I will not hate, but rather Jelsa ( JackFrostxElsa ) .. plisss not hate me , but rarely accept Helsa . ..**

**This fic will Action , Drama , Mystery and Romance bit ... sorry ... they want the romance, but not this time .. no surprises in every chapter ... I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**Well here I leave read chapter 1. Characters are not mine belongs to Disney and their creators just like to play with them and use my OC ' s . With much love and affection Eva ..**

* * *

_( Omniscient )_

Two months have passed since the accident happened in Arendelle ; Hans was transferred to the Southern Islands for committing a conflict Arendelle , have tried to take the throne Elsa and let Anna die in the storm , his heart touched ; Hans 's father had left him locked in the dungeon of the castle for two months, two months passed , Hans was released.

In Arendelle , all the villagers were very quiet the UK , thanks to Elsa for having controlled his powers ; Arendelle people are very happy, the children played and laughed with snowman Scourge now has its " own " personal cloud that helps you not melt during the summer season ; Anna was moreover with Kristoff in the back garden of the Kingdom, playing and laughing ; Elsa was inside the castle , in the office reading some letters from other realms , some were not very important and very few other, Elsa was so focused on reading the letters I hear someone knocking the door was Gerda who brought a bouquet of blue roses , tied to a not so great turquoise ribbon and a card that has no seal or signature.

- Queen Elsa?- asked Gerda behind the office door-.

-Who is it?- Elsa asks without taking his eyes cards-.

-It's me Gerda , her Majesty-.

- Ah ! Yeah right ...what 's wrong? -.

- Someone brought her a bouquet of blue roses and a card inside - Gerda said with much encouragement - .

- A letter from someone ?...How strange ? Nobody ... has sent me flowers with a card inside Gerda said with enthusiasm to see the bouquet - I´m gonna reas the letter-Elsa said instead of stopping and turn Gerda forward-.

- Ah ! Sure, your majesty-said Gerda delivering the letter to Elsa in her hand, Elsa took the letter , she checked if there was a seal or a signature but not, she opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet and began to read :

_Dear Queen Elsa :_

_"I'm writing to inform you that I get within about two weeks into her kingdom , because I still think you're a beautiful young lady that I have no words to describe it .. just .. yo're a fallen angel from heaven, tyour blue eyes hypnotize me , your blond hair shining like the sun , your skin as white as snow, gone crazy every time I close my eyes I see you in my dreams ... I have no more words to say how beautiful she is and these flowers are for you as they highlight your eyes and your dress , I send warm greetings ... "_

_Ever yours H._

Elsa finished reading the letter, she froze to read, Gerda asked Elsa- Are you all right , Your Majesty ?-.

-Of course ,Gerda - she said lying and tone " quiet " to Gerda does not realize that she is nervous and thought _Conceal, Don't Feel_, quiet Elsa-.

- I can Iwithdraw ? , Your Majesty - Gerda asked -.

-Of course Gerda ... I wanted to be alone for a while- said Elsa grabbing new cards left on the table-.

- Thanks to your Majesty - said Gerda parting with a bow and left Elsa's office-.

Gerda left the office Elsa leaving her alone with her thoughts, read several letters , was one of the southern islands , but did not bother to forward , so keep it in a drawer , Elsa left the office to go to fresh garden air . Elsa loves to go out to the garden, and remembered the letter from the mysterious man who sent him, thought Who could it be? , What do you do? Hans ... Is it ? I think .. no .. he is in prison for trying to kill me and Anna ... your father will be forgiven? Basta ...! Stop thinking .. ... just focus on your business and not ... Elsa was so deep in thought that he did not realize he reached the village of Arendelle , some girls took her out of her thoughts :

- Queen Elsa? Haired girl asked .

- Yes? What happens? - Elsa said returning to earth and thoughts-.

- Could you do the magic for us please?- said a blondie girl behind de Hair-red girl-.

- Sure .. And that's what do you want? - Elsa asked curiously-.

-3 Sculptures ... I said three, chestnut - said the blondie doing number 3 with your fingers-.

- Okay - Elsa said with a smile-.

-Ready?-.

- Yes - said the three girls very happy .

Well .. -I said, shaking hands , said Elsa -Here are the scupltures girls- showing sculptures Minatura three of them - they wouldn't melt .. Personal Cloud Will Lead I told each of his sculpture and creating a cloud on the sculptures-.

-Thanks, Queen Elsa - the three girls said cheerfully-.

-Please tell me Elsa anything-.

- As you say, said Elsa - The three girls started laughing and 4, the girls ran with his mother and taught ice sculpture , Elsa was just watching girls laughing with her mother ... she would be with her mother , holding her and talking with her, because for 10 years she was locked in her room , fearing he would harm his own mother.

* * *

_Hans P.O.V_

I was on the beach , watching the waves move, feel the breeze of the air, the smell of the beach, loved to feel the breeze , I felt free , at a precise moment I felt as if my hands started to burn, leaving smoke me, I thought of something beautiful to be able to calm down and not have to make a mistake again ...

* * *

**_Flash Back .._**

_I was 8 years old when I discovered I had powers .. but not any power .. but the fire power ... was just playing with my toys , because my brothers querien me as I am, I say I'm different from them do not believe them, so they did not give them much ... Five of my brothers came with intentions to make me suffer , Linus bothers you most and not agunato .. began to break my toys .. I began to mourn , he cried deep as I could .. my parents were not , so I could not do anything .. I despaired that I brought my fire burning thin gloves my hands, my brothers so scared I ran ... luckily came Alejandra and I helped put out the fire ..._

_- Hans? Are you okay?- a voice femenine asked me and she saw me so nervous-._

_-Yes .. but I'm different from the others- I yelled at me and started to burn a little Alejandra put his hand on my shoulder .. and I feel the fire burned a bit ..-_

_-Hans - Relax, you can learn how to control your powers ... by the way ... there's a girl who knows how to control hers powers -._

_- Yes? What is hers name, Alejandra? - I asked with curiosity to know who is she-._

_-Her name is Elsa, is the opposite of his power - ._

_- How? - I said confused._

_Well ... she ... is ice and fire you .. you are the opposite and that's ... -._

_- Opposites attract - Alejandra and I said at the same time ... - ._

**_FlashBack End_**

* * *

Because I did not realize before?...She´s like me...with powers and different ...

End of Ch. 1

* * *

**I hope you liked it : 3**


End file.
